


Day 26 -- Sunny With No Chance of Storms

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, the weather report lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26 -- Sunny With No Chance of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/116728.html

They had been on the motorbike, flying from Hogsmeade to London, when the storm blew in. It had been a deliciously cool, sunny autumn day, and Sirius had been looking forward to getting back to the flat before dusk. When the drizzle started, he called back for Remus to hold on tight and kept going, though after half an hour he was forced to get down out of the sky due to the wind.

They continued down the road for a few more kilometres before Remus insisted they pull over – "I'm cold, Pads, and there's a barn right there." They couldn't just Apparate back, not with the wards on the flat and the bike in tow, so they settled down in the hay for the night. Remus curled up against Sirius' chest, and even though they were wet and rather cold, Sirius couldn't complain too much.

(The next morning, however, when Remus said that they should have just made the bike into a Portkey, Sirius would have happily strangled his lover. He settled on kissing him senseless instead.)


End file.
